1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for downloading data, and more particularly to a method for downloading high-capacity data such as multimedia content data (e.g., MP3, music video, and movie, etc.) in a mobile communication terminal, and a system for implementing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent times, with the increasing development of information communication technologies, information and communication environments have been abruptly changed. Particularly, mobile communication terminals have been considered to be requisites for modern society, and have been widely used throughout the world. With the increasing demands of users due to widespread use of the above-mentioned mobile communication terminals, not only a general voice call function, but also a variety of functions (e.g., a SMS function, and functions for downloading/reproducing multimedia content data, etc.) have been added to the mobile communication terminals.
In association with the function for downloading the multimedia content data, a conventional mobile communication terminal has widely used the Internet over a mobile communication network to download the multimedia content data. However, if a plurality of terminal users simultaneously and frequently download high-capacity multimedia content data, traffic increases due to a limited network bandwidth of the Internet.
Considering the above-mentioned situation, mobile communication service providers have assessed Internet charges, for terminal users, in packet units associated with the traffic caused by multimedia content data.
Therefore, a user who desires to download multimedia content data in his or her mobile communication terminal must unavoidably pay not only a usage fee for desired content data, but also Internet traffic charges for downloading the content data. As a result, teenagers and twenties, who tend to have great desire to download multimedia content data but do not have enough financial ability to pay, may feel a huge economical burden.
A multimedia content provider transmits high-capacity multimedia content data using limited network resources, such that it has difficulty in simultaneously providing many users with the high-capacity multimedia content data.